


Inheritance

by colazitron



Series: 2019 December Holiday Fic Countdown [10]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: “Do you want me to go?” he asks. He just got here, sure, but he understands there are days when you simply don't have the energy to entertain any kind of company, even the most beloved.“No,” David says immediately, reaching for Matteo's hand and pulling him far enough from the door so he can close it behind him. “No, I'm glad you're here.”(or: David's parents want to meet Matteo)
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Series: 2019 December Holiday Fic Countdown [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559638
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161





	Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** I know I'm very behind, but here's something!
> 
> Matteo meeting David's parents for anon. I hope you like it!

“You okay?” Matteo asks when David pulls out of their kiss hello, stepping back to let Matteo into the apartment.

David sighs.

“Yeah, sorry,” he says, rubbing a hand over his face and trying a smile on for size.

Matteo takes a moment to study him – the slump of his shoulders, the weight that seems to be pulling him down to the ground – and frowns.

“Do you want me to go?” he asks. He just got here, sure, but he understands there are days when you simply don't have the energy to entertain any kind of company, even the most beloved.

“No,” David says immediately, reaching for Matteo's hand and pulling him far enough from the door so he can close it behind him. “No, I'm glad you're here.”

Matteo gives David's hand a squeeze and keeps hold of it as he toes out of his shoes, following David into his room when he pulls on his hand again.

“You hungry?” David asks.

Matteo shakes his head. “No, I had dinner with Linn.”

“Pasta?” David teases, because he knows how much Linn likes Matteo's pasta and how much Matteo likes how easy it is to make.

Matteo grins. “What else?”

David allows Matteo to pull away long enough to peel his jacket and scarf off, but then he grabs him again and pulls him down onto the bed, tangling their legs and hands as they lie down facing each other.

“Hi,” Matteo says and shuffles forward so he can put his forehead against David's.

David sighs.

“My parents called,” he says.

Oh. Oh, that explains it.

Matteo makes an encouraging noise and waits for David to go on.

David traces the tips of his fingers down the length of Matteo's before slipping them in between them again to curl around the back of his palm.

“They're coming to Berlin for Christmas. They want to have dinner with Laura and me,” he goes on. “And they want to meet you.”

“Oh,” Matteo says. David's met his mother ages ago, of course, but it's different with David's parents. They're not even in Germany, and David doesn't exactly have the warmest relationship with them. “Do you want me to meet them?”

“They're going to be weird about it if it doesn't happen,” David says with a sigh. “Like, their son is seeing someone. It's only proper that they're introduced. You know?”

“Hm, yeah. I don't mind,” Matteo says. “Whatever you want. Just… they know I'm not available on Christmas Eve, right?”

“Yeah, they're not available either,” David says. “They're going to some dinner party of some old friends, or something.”

Matteo hums his understanding. He knows a thing or two about distant parents.

“So, you and Laura are going to be just the two of you?”

David nods, a small smile growing on his face. “Yeah. We usually are. We have our own traditions by now.”

Matteo smiles back and tilts his head a little to give David a small kiss. “You know my mum's invitation stands though, right? If you want, you're both welcome.”

“Thanks,” David says. “It's really sweet, and your mum is super nice, but I think it'd be a bit weird for Laura. Going to my boyfriend's mum's place for Christmas.”

“I get it,” Matteo says.

David sighs again. “So I tell my parents we're okay to do dinner?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Matteo agrees. “Is it going to be, like, a formal thing?”

“Probably a bit,” David says. “Some posh restaurant, I'm guessing.”

“Good thing we went shopping for prom then,” Matteo says. “I might even get a jacket.”

David gasps dramatically. “A dinner jacket? I'm swooning.”

Matteo grins and shoves his nose into David's cheek, rubbing at it, until David makes a noise that's half annoyed sigh and half giggle.

“You will be,” he promises. “I'm going to be super well-behaved. Model boyfriend.”

“Oh my god,” David says, groaning.

“Just… so boring,” Matteo goes on, still grinning.

“No,” David protests, but he's grinning too, Matteo can tell from the way his cheek moves against his nose. “Don't.”

“I'll read up on stocks and, like, world politics.”

“Ugh, you're the worst,” David complains, rolling onto his back, away from Matteo.

Matteo laughs and follows him, pushing himself up onto his elbows so he can lean over David.

“I'm going to be like 'oh, you're so right, Mr. Schreibner, smart phones are a plight on this generation'.”

David laughs and covers his eyes with his arm, shaking his head.

“I hate you.”

“'It's why David and I only ever send each other carrier pigeons'.”

“You'll never make it through an entire evening pretending to be boring,” David teases and pulls his arm off his eyes again, the look in his face warm with tenderness as he looks up at Matteo, lifting one hand to stroke his thumb over Matteo's cheek. “Just tell them what you really do. Your gap year and Fridays For Future. It's really cool.”

Matteo feels himself blush a little bit, the same way he always does when David says things like these to him.

“My dad's going to say you have ambition and my mum is going to say you're such a compassionate young man.”

“Right,” Matteo snorts. “Because climate change only affects those _other_ people.”

David sighs. “They're not bad people, just...”

“Out of touch?” Matteo suggests.

David snorts. “I was going to say 'boomers'.”

Matteo laughs, head falling down until his forehead comes to rest on David's sternum. He can feel David shake with his own giggles underneath him, and then how his hand comes up to run through the hair at the back of Matteo's head mindlessly.

“It's so strange to me that your parents are, like, ten years older than mine,” Matteo says, shifting so he can lie with his head on David's shoulder instead of buried face down in his shirt.

“I do have an older sister,” David points out.

“Still.”

David sighs. “I guess it's because they just wanted to have kids, not really… do anything with them. Like a successful life check list thing.”

Matteo sighs too, putting an arm around David's stomach and pressing closer to his side. “That's a bullshit reason to have kids,” he mumbles.

“Yeah,” David agrees. “When I came out my dad told me they'd always wanted 'one of each'.”

He's told him that story before, but Matteo feels the same mix of emotions as the first time he's heard it.

“I can never decide if that's the worst thing I've ever heard or really fucking funny,” he says.

David snorts a laugh. “Well, he definitely didn't mean to be funny. That's not his style.”

“That makes it funnier,” Matteo says.

“It kind of does,” David agrees. “I mean, it could have definitely been worse--”

“Yeah, but that doesn't make it okay,” Matteo cuts in. He loves that David always tries to see the best in people, and he _gets it_ , especially when it comes to your own parents, but Matteo is under no obligation to like people who couldn't even be bothered to call their son when they learned he was being relentlessly bullied at school.

David sighs again. “No, I know. Let's not talk about it anymore, okay?”

“Sure,” Matteo agrees easily. “Want to make out instead?”

David laughs, loud and free, his whole body moving with it, and Matteo grins to himself, proud.

“Literally always,” David says then, slipping out from underneath Matteo to lean over him.

Matteo catches only a glimpse of David's eyes, but he knows the looks gleaming in them, and grins into the kiss, giving himself up to it. Who needs to keep track of the passing of time or where they happen to be when he could be paying attention to David's lips and tongue and teeth and breath and sounds and hair and hands and body?

Certainly not Matteo. He's too busy forgetting all about the phone call with David's parents. From the way David's hands start looking for gaps in between all his layers, sneaking closer to his skin, he's pretty sure David's not thinking about his parents anymore either.

  
  


It doesn't really come up in the next two weeks leading up to Christmas, except for when Matteo asks Victoria to come shopping with him for something nice to match the pair of slacks he bought for prom. It doesn't have to be a jacket necessarily, he'd feel a little ridiculously fancy no matter where they end up having dinner in an actual suit, he thinks, but all his jumpers are not the type to pair with slacks either. At least not if you want to be admitted into a posh restaurant.

Victoria's quite reliable when it comes to this sort of thing, and she only makes fun of Matteo a little when she sees that he actually means to take this seriously.

“Are you nervous?” she asks at one point, shoving him behind the curtain of a changing cabin with an arm full of jumpers that are all barely different from one another except for the lone dark red one. It's already Matteo's favourite if only because it's not black or grey or brown. He likes those colours just fine, but it doesn't need to be all there is.

“A bit,” Matteo says, pulling his own sweater off and one of the other ones on, patting his hair down a little before he opens the curtain to show the result to Victoria.

“Ew, no,” she says immediately. “You look like a business student.”

“Stocks,” Matteo says and Victoria mimes retching. “Private equity.”

“You don't even know what that is,” she grins and shoves him back into the changing cabin. “Do the next one.”

Matteo does.

Victoria's verdict of that is “eh, better, but not great,” and she sends Matteo back behind the curtain while asking, “David's not that close to his parents, right?”

“No, they moved away when he was sixteen,” Matteo says, a little muffled by the jumper he's pulling up over his head. “To Paris, for his mum's job, I think. They asked if he wanted to come, but, like. School.”

Victoria makes an understanding noise. “Makes sense.”

“Yeah. Laura was already in Berlin, so he moved in with his godmother,” Matteo says, pulling the third jumper on and turning around to pull the curtain back to show Victoria yet again.

“Oh, that's how he ended up there,” she says and then twirls her finger in the air to tell Matteo to do a spin for her. It's at this point that it occurs to Matteo that she may or may not be milking this to annoy him just a little bit, but he spins anyway.

“You know what, just try on the red one.”

Matteo doesn't bother closing the curtain that time. He's still got a shirt on underneath, for heaven's sake. There's nothing he has to hide away.

Victoria reaches out to fix his hair when he's done and then puts her thumb and forefinger on her chin in a comical imitation of a thinking pose.

Matteo sighs.

“Okay, fine,” she says and laughs. “This is definitely the best one.”

Matteo turns to look into the mirror in the changing cabin. He likes the colour. The fit of it doesn't really go with the baggy jeans he's wearing right now, but he thinks it'll be good with the slacks or maybe even just one of the nice pairs of jeans he has.

“Okay,” he says. “Thanks for helping.”

“Wait, wait, wait!” she interrupts when he goes to pull it back off so they can pay and get out of there. “A picture for your boyfriend.”

“He's coming over later anyway,” Matteo says with a roll of his eyes, but lets Victoria take the photo and, presumably, send it to David. It was a mistake to let them be friends. Why did he ever introduce David to any of the people in his life? Such short-sighted foolishness.

Victoria turns her phone around to show him that David has sent a single thumbs-up back and Matteo grins to himself.

Fine.

Maybe they're allowed.

  
  


Laura is there too when they leave for dinner with David's parents, and Matteo is glad for it. It'd be weirder, he thinks, if it were just the two of them. At least this way there's three people for David's parents to focus on. And even though he's got a little apprehensive knot of tension sitting in his gut, it's David who's the most nervous, he thinks.

He keeps shifting in his seat on the bus like he can't get comfortable, reaching up to fix his hair and then stopping himself before he can touch it because he _knows_ it's not going to make it any better and today that actually matters more than the motion soothing him.

“It'll be fine,” Laura says, reaching over to put a hand on his jiggling knee. “They'll be politely curious and a little weird and we'll feel vaguely hollow for the next week and then we won't see them for another few months at least.”

David snorts and then sighs.

“I know,” he says, letting his head fall back to hang between his shoulders. “It's just… new.”

Matteo reaches over to grab his hand and tangles their fingers.

David squeezes his hand and then slumps against his shoulder. “You're not nervous?”

“A little, but it's like… I've already met Anette,” Matteo says. “I don't know. Maybe that's mean, but she seems more important.”

Laura laughs.

David squeezes Matteo's hand again

“She is more important,” he agrees and then sighs. “You're right. It's going to be fine.”

  
  


And it is.

The biggest surprise of the evening, for Matteo, is that David and Laura's mother looks nothing like them. Blonde hair, not quite so blonde naturally, but still blonde, and green-ish eyes that seem like they might have been lively once upon a time. David and Laura clearly both take after their father, with the same dark curls and dark eyes. Though his hair is much more closely cropped than David's, and his eyes don't look like they could ever hold the kind of warmth his children's do.

It's possible that Matteo is being a little harsh, but he can tell that David's still a little hurt, a little small under his parents' assessing gazes. They don't seem malicious in any way, but it doesn't seem like they're really interested either. They ask about David and Laura's lives, even Matteo's, but it's more like they're collecting information than asking for David or Laura's sakes. To know how their lives are going. They just want to know so at the next dinner party they can give the appropriate answers.

Dinner takes barely longer than an hour and a half, and by the time they're leaving the restaurant again, shaking hands with David's parents amidst vague platitudes about how nice it'll be to do this again 'some time', it's not even nine o' clock.

“Mulled wine?” Matteo suggests when it's just the three of them stood together on the side walk, a little lost as to what to do now.

“Matteo, you're a genius,” Laura declares. “ _Yes._ ”

David laughs and slips his hand into Matteo's, pulling him close enough for a brief kiss that feels warm and alive.

“Yes, let's do that.”

They have a much better time standing around in the freezing cold over mugs of bad mulled wine, sipping at it unenthusiastically, than they did in the plush seats with the entrées that were as much as an entire meal Matteo would otherwise have. But he supposes that's what true family does – makes you feel warm and happy even in the coldest moments.

David and Laura are sharing childhood memories, laughing and talking over each other, and Matteo puts his mug down to slide an arm around David's waist, slotting up against his side.

Yeah. This is much better.

  
  


**The End**


End file.
